ludora_academy_of_magicfandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshi Kage
Weakness: telekinesis, fire, light magic, he can't swim, he limits himself, although he is a genius, he sees himself as an idiot and he punishes himself for that, metal magic, and water magic Personality: quiet, but he can be emotional at times. He has a split personality called Dio Hoshi that only uses fire magic. Hoshi himself doesn't know about this personality, he thinks that he just blacks out. He also doesn't have any of the old personalities because they all merged when he became Rover's boyfriend. 1/4 Demon Form Hoshi: his speed triples and he can go up to 1/4 the speed of lightning. His demon wings grow from his back so he can fly. Small ice shards float around his body as a small defense system. He still has the same weaknesses and powers. Dark Knight 1/4 Demon Form Hoshi: Darkness consumes him and he wears armor made from darkness and a fog of darkness follows him. In this form he does not use ice often and mainly uses darkness. He loses the weakness to fire, but he's weaker to his other weaknesses. Ice Knight 1/4 Demon Form Hoshi: He wears heavy Ice armor and the ice shards that float around him grow 2 times more larger than before. His speed is slows down to 2 times his original speed. He rarely uses his darkness and focuses on his ice in this form. He loses the weakness of light, but he's weaker to his other weaknesses. 2/4 Demon Form Hoshi: He wears a suit and tie made of Darkness and Ice. His attacks are much stronger than his previous forms. In this form he is more quiet and he doesn't show much emotion. He moves at the same speed as 1/4 Demon Form Hoshi. He has the same weaknesses and powers. Dark Knight 2/4 Demon Form Hoshi: Hoshi wears robes made of darkness and a mask of darkness that takes the shape of a skull. He still uses Darkness over Ice in this form. He doesn't talk at all. He usually uses his scythe when he fights. He loses the weakness to fire, but he's weaker to his other weaknesses. Ice Knight 2/4 Demon Form Hoshi: he still wears a suit and tie, but he wears a fedora made of ice as well. He fights with his ice clones and he best fights with numbers and he over powers his opponents with his clones. He could be over confident at times and that could lead to his downfall. He loses the weakness of light, but he's weaker to his other weaknesses. 3/4 Demon Form Hoshi: Hoshi's favorite form. He wears a large trench coat made Darkness with ice shards scattered over his shoulders. He usually doesn't use any of his magic. His Darkness and Ice protects him on their own (like Gaara's sand, but with Darkness and Ice). Dark Knight 3/4 Demon Form Hoshi: He wears heavy armor with a long cape of darkness, the only thing you can see on his face is one glowing red eye and his sinister smile. He fights more with weapons than relying on his magics, this is a weakness because people that rely on long range things can beat him in this form. He loses the weakness to fire, but he gets weaker to all other weaknesses. Ice Knight 3/4 Demon Form Hoshi: in this form Hoshi looks like an ice sculpture that moves ((like Mr. Game and Watch)). He moves at his normal 3/4 Demon Form speed, but he looks like he moves remarkably slow. This form can't be anywhere near fire or a hot area, this is a weakness because he wouldn't be able to use this form most of the time ((except during winter)). He loses the weakness to ice, but he is extremely weak to fire. FULL Demon Form Hoshi: In this form he moves at the speed of light maximum. He fights by controlling the compounds of H2O in the solid state ((scientific way of saying he's controlling ice at the atomic level)) and uses them to break his opponents into individual atoms. This attack is very lethal and cannot be seen by anyone ((no one can see atoms with the naked eye so you couldn't see the attack being dealt)). Although this form is one of his strongest, he can't stay in it for long or else it will put a strain on his body ((he has a limited time in each form, but this form has the shortest time frame. Which is about a couple of minutes)). Dark Knight FULL Demon Form Hoshi: in this form, a thick mist of darkness surrounds him and nothing of his body can be seen. He usually fights in pure silence. This form can only be used during the night time since he would die instantly because of how weak he is to light in this form. Ice Knight FULL Demon Form Hoshi: Hoshi wears a paladin suit of armor made of dry ice. Hoshi mainly fights with ice weapons he creates on the spot. His signature finishing move is him snapping his fingers and freezing his opponent's heart. This form can't be used in hot areas because of how mush it is weak to fire. BUT!!!!!! (I know I have to clarify this or else there will be a mob of angry people after me) At first he'll only be able do the first demon form (can't use Dark/Ice Knight 1/4 Demon Form), but he will be able to unlock more as he gets stronger. He'll get close to unlocking all by the end of the first year, BUT he'll lose them all starting the next year. He won't know why he'll lose them. SOUL CHAMBER: This little component brings back some major nostalgia from Becawiowifo (an amazing rp group that is recently departed :,( ). Hoshi had an ability called the soul chamber where he could literally enter his soul and stay there for long periods of time. Obviously, he was op at the time, for example his best quote by far is,"You may not know this, but I'm God." So I went Silver, the almighty nerf God. And here it is now. The actual info about the soul chamber: The soul chamber is Hoshi's soul that on command, it forms into a room. It takes him around 10 seconds to open it. The entrance is a door that is on the floor that leads to a stair case down to his room. His room is a small, dimly lit room with a dirty bed in a corner and a light hanging in the center of the room (the light tends to swing from time to time). In this room, he is able to heal himself, but cannot heal mortal wounds or scars. Anyone can walk into his soul chamber of its open, but he can expel anybody out of it if he pleases. When the door to the chamber closes, the door disappears and the room is intangible and invisible. The only way to see it is if someone can see/detect souls. He can also heal anyone inside the soul chamber. Category:Students Category:Ludora II Category:Ludora III